Dreams
by awesomenerd11111
Summary: Chloe promised forever. Beca believed in that. But Chloe broke that promised and left Beca with a broken heart. What will Beca do when her world seems to fall apart coz Chloe Beale is now her Dream and Future. BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

No Chloe! You don't get to make me love you, make me feel this cliché things, and leave me like this! You can't just push me out of your life, when you already pulled me in. That is just.. Beca's voice cracks while tears are falling from her eyes.

You told me to believe in love, to trust you, to let you in, to put my barriers down, to not worry about you leaving me behind like everyone else because you never will. You told me that you were different. You told me you love me, you told me you'll fight for me, you told me .. Beca hugged Chloe and sobs uncontrollably in her back. Am I not good enough? Tell me I can change. Tell me I'll do anything for you.

30 mins before

Beca heard a knock at her door, she opened it and saw Chloe outside standing.

Hey Babe Beca said while kissing her cheeks.

Chloe just went inside and said nothing.

Hey is there a problem? Beca said

Chloe mumbled something.

What was that? Hey Chloe look at me. -B

I have received an acceptance letter at Harvard. Chloe whispered

Seriously?! Wow that's great babe! Wait I'll just save my mix and change my clothes and we'll go celebrate. I'm so proud of you! I told you! You can do it!-B

Beca! -C

Beca! Will you please chill out and sit beside me for a second. Chloe said out of frustration - C

What? What did I do? What's going on? You're waiting for this for a very long time? This is your dream and its coming true why are you acting like you're breaking up with me? She joked but it is half meant she notice that Chloe is putting up some distance between them for the past few weeks and it scares her to death.

Chloe looked at her with her eyes so emotionless and it sends Goosebumps into beca's body

Coz that's what I'm doing. Chloe said sternly

What?! Okay cut this shit Beale, It is not funny? Beca said while holding out her tears.

I'll be at the end of the country and you're on the other side. It will not work out. Chloe said

How will we know if we didn't even try? Beca said

I don't want us to end with nothing left between us. It will hurt now, but it'll hurt less. Chloe said

How can you say that? Why does it so easy for you to say that shit? It's like you don't even care for me. It will hurt less? Come on Beale, don't do this to me. Don't do this to us. -B

I've decided. We're over. -C

What so it'll be just like that?! You'll leave me like everyone else?!- B

I'm sorry. Then Chloe went out and shut the door.

Beca cries and run her hands through her hair and grunts. Then run after Chloe.

No Chloe! You don't get to make me love you, make me feel this stupid cliché movie love things, and leave me like this! You can't just push me out of your life, when you already pulled me in... That is just.. Beca's voice cracks while tears are falling from her eyes.

You told me to believe in love, to trust you, to let you in, to put my barriers down, to not worry of you leaving me behind like everyone else because you never will. You told me that you were different. You told me you love me, you told me you'll fight for me, you told me.. Beca hugged Chloe and sobs uncontrollably in her back. Am I not good enough? Tell me I can change. Tell me I'll do anything for you. I'll go with you. I don't want to be in LA anymore. I just want to be with you. I'll finish my studies there. I'll….

Chloe pushed beca away.

That's the reason that I wanna break up with you. You keep following me like a lost puppy. You don't stick to your plans. You don't do what you want to. You always make me decide for you and I'm sick of it. You have to Grow the fuck up Beca. And let me go.

Beca jaw clenched and her eyes are full of pain.

I'm ready to drop everything for you because I love you, you turn me into a person that I told myself that I'll never be. I gave you everything. You are my dreams now Beale, I.. I just want to be by your side, coz when I'm with you I feel complete, safe and loved. I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was making you happy. But even though I gave my best shot, I still manage to fuck everything up. But I'll change, I'll grow up, I love you. Please don't give up on us.

Follow your dreams Beca your real dreams, and I'll follow mine. I'm sorry but I have to do this. I can't have you around while I'm doing this. I need to focus on my studies first. This is my dream Beca please don't be a hindrance. If you really does love me you'll support me from this. You'll let me go. -C

I don't understand. I don't think I'll ever understand what happened to the redhead who promised me forever. But your happiness is my number one priority. I hope you reach all your dreams. But can I ask you one last question. Is our relationship isn't worth of any chance, time and effort at all to make it work? Coz for the first time in my life I'm willing to take a chance, to fight for something, to not runaway. But I guess I'm not that worth it at all. -B

Then Beca pulled something from her pocket.

And gave her a sad smile and said. I was supposed to ask you something tonight. But it doesn't matter anymore, so I think this ring doesn't have any use now huh. Chloe's jaw dropped and tears are falling from her eyes.

But I'll still give it to you as a gift instead. Please accept at least this one. It's also a thank you gift for making me feel how to be loved by you. Trust me you know that stuff, I hope I made you happy too at least. Thank you Beale for 3 years 8 months 12 days 9 hours of making me happy, and loved. I wish all the best for you, because you deserve it. I love you Beale, good bye. Beca gave her the ring and kissed her with full of passion, pain and love. Then she walked away.

Chloe just watched Beca walked away while tears are falling from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You don't have any right to cry right now you know. Aubrey said to Chloe while packing up their boxes.

I know but I don't want her to give up on her dreams. She wants to be a music producer, and I want her to fulfill that dream while I fulfill mine. Chloe said

But why did you choose to be a bitch again? Chloe just looked at her best friend

Since when are you so aca-concerned on how I treat Beca? Chloe said

Since she showed everyone that she aca-love you, care for you and gave you everything you want. And punching that jerk in a bar because he doesn't treat you right and cling on you like a koala. Aubrey said.

I didn't want to do this to her, but have you seen the Beca before and the Beca now? It's a 180 degrees turn. From the girl who "I don't give a fuck" to the girl "I'll drop everything for you, just please don't leave me kind of girl" why does no one can understand where I am coming from? Chloe grunts.

I don't want to fucking leave her, but I don't want her to stop everything for me. At least leave something for herself. I don't want to be the only one who reaches my dream. I want her too.

And for now I think that this is the best thing to do. She'll be fine. Chloe said.

Okay just don't go crying on me when you hear that she's already dating someone new. Coz your girlfriend I mean ex girlfriend is talented, amazing and she looks fine. Okay she looks hot. Aubrey said while rolling her eyes.

Jesse saw Beca walking by the lake.

Becaw! Becaw! Are you ready tonight? Did you prepare the most anticipated, remarkable, proposal speech for tonight?

Then Beca hugged him and sobs uncontrollably.

Hey what's the matter? Did you lose the ring? Did you break your mixing stuff? Hey why are you crying? Jesse is looking at her with full concern because Badass Beca Mitchell doesn't cry in public and hug him. So it really bothers him.

She… she.. bro…..broke up with me. (sobs) Chloe.. shee… she.. left me. Beca says while crying and hugging Jesse so tight.

What? Why? Jesse said.

She doesn't want me anymore. She's going to Harvard but she doesn't want me to be with her, coz I'm just a hindrance to her dreams.

What? Seriously?! She said that?! The Bubbly Redhead who's crazy, madly in love with you said that?

Jesse said in disbelief.

Surprised huh, while everyone else thinks that I'm going to be the one to break her heart and hurt her. See who's broken now. Actually I'm not broken, I am FUCKING shattered. I don't know what to do Jess, I never thought this would happen. I'm so lost. Beca said while sitting and holding her head.

We'll go to LA tomorrow. Jesse said.

What? Beca said looking at him with puffy red eyes. And Jesse's heart got more broken.

We'll go to LA pack your bags. I'll take care of the tickets and stuff, just pack your stuff and I'll pick you up tomorrow. Jessie said (I'll make my lesbro stand up again. And make Chloe regret on breaking her heart, I'll help her to become the best DJ and music producer. )

Beca walked home but decided to stop to his father's house for a while.

She pressed the doorbell and the door opened revealing his father on the other side

Hi Beca. She looked at her daughter with full concern because of her puffy eyes.

Dad, I'm going to LA tomorrow, I'm just informing you. Thanks for everything. It's time to fulfill my dreams now right? I love you Dad. And Beca hugged his dad and started to walk away.

Wait. He ran inside the house and went back outside.

Here take this (he gave her some money ) so you could start on LA. So I'm sure that you're not starving yourself. I don't know what happened, why you're suddenly leaving but I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here for you. Don't forget to call once in a while. Goodluck with LA DJ B Mitch! Beca hugged his father one last time, his father mumble" stop crying Beca boo". I'm so proud of you and I know you'll make it out there. I heard your stuff, it rocks! Sorry for being hard with you, I just love you you know. Take care okay. Beca nodded and waved goodbye to her dad.

The next morning.

The Bellas are gathered in the auditorium one last time.

The Bellas and some trebles are already the chatting loudly

Hey guys. Aubrey and Chloe entered the auditorium

Hey Chloe, where's Beca? Stacie asked.

Uhmm I don't know. Chloe said while diverting her eyes onto something else.

Then Benji entered the auditorium and goes straight to Emily.

Emily looked at Benji and asked "You okay?" Then Benji's tears started falling down.

The trebles and Bella's were alarmed. "I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a happy day but I cannot be happy without my bestfriend you know. Benji said

Huh where is the aca-movie nerd boy? Amy said

He just went home yesterday and said that He'll going to leave today morning. He left around 4 am with Beca . Benji said

What?! Everyone shouted.

Yeah she actually give me her letters for each one of you. Benji said while giving the letters to the Bella.

Chloe?! What the hell is going on here? Stacie shouted.

We broke up yesterday. Chloe whispered while tears are falling from her eyes.

Then Benji shouted which alarmed everyone.

No Chloe! You don't have any right to cry right now. You should have let her be with Jesse instead if you're planning to this to her. I never saw her so little before, she looks so vulnerable, she has these puffy eyes, she is so lifeless, and when she gave me her smile, it really broke my heart the sarcastic badass dj is not a badass anymore. Benji said with so much pain and anger

I'm sorry okay. I think this is for the best she's giving up her dreams for me and I don't think I'm worth it of that. -C

Why didn't you just talk to her about that, think of another solution than this?! That girl loves you so much. CR said

I'm sorry red but I'm with Beca on this, I always talked to her to never break your heart, I didn't know that I should have talk to you instead. Stacie said and walked out of the auditorium.

Chloe just stayed there and watched CR and Stacie left the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR BEING MIA FOR SO LONG..

After 5 Years.

Baby wake up! Come on, we'll have to catch the plane, it's already 11:00 am and our flight is at 12:30 we still have to check in our baggage. I still want to have coffee and have some pretzels come on. She's saying while shaking Beca's shoulder.

Why don't we just stay here and cuddle, that is way better than..

Come on it's Aubrey and Jesse's wedding rehearsal, dinner, and wedding, and you're going to DJ there..

But the wedding is still on April 13 that's 3 days from now. Come on I'm one of the brides maid and I don't want to see her become the Aca-Nazi again.. Come on Baby, I'll promise I'll make it up to you, Stacie whispered seductively on Beca's ear while laying on her top.

Yeah? Beca said while smirking. Why don't we start now?

No. Get up and take a bath. I'll make it up to you after the wedding.

Join me in the bath then? Beca said while pouting

Don't do that, I'm starving. - S

Then eat me out! Beca said while she start's to remove her clothes.

Stacie just froze there and stare at Beca's body.

Come on Baby. Beca said seductively

I know what you're doing, I'll be waiting on you down stairs. Chop Chop! Go fast I'm starving with food, I want pretzels and coffee. Stacie said while walking out of their bedroom.

She's going to be the death of me. Stacie whispered to herself while smiling.

After 30 Mins

REBECCA MITCHELL! ITS ALREADY 11:45! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR CUTE BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW…

I'm here! Stop your withholding sex threat we both know you can't resist this body, while slowly touching herself from top up to her waist. Beca said then smirked and went out of the house, while Stacie was stuck there standing with her jaw hanging.

Hey! We're going to be late! If Aubrey went Aca-Nazi I'm blaming you. Beca said while lauging.

I hate you so much Beca Mitchell! Stacie said while rushing in the door.

Who's going to be there again? Beca asked Stacie

Yes, She will be there? Stacie said while looking in the window of the plane.

What? Beca asked

Yes Chloe will be there, Stacie said while looking straight into her eyes.

I love you, you know that right? Beca said while touching Stacie's face

I know. Stacie whispered while looking at their hands.

Then why are you acting like that? Beca said

Nothing, nevermind. She said while she kiss Beca on the lips.

I love you so much Stace. Beca said.

Are we going to tell them? Stacie said.

Yes sure. After the wedding. We don't want to steal the thunder huh? Beca said while kissing Stacie's hand.

We've been dating for a year, I think Aubrey knows, coz of Jesse don't you think. Stacie said

No I told him to shut his mouth or else I'll make sure he'll never have a single child. Beca said while holding back the laughter.

You're so mean! Stacie said while laughing

You should have been there when I told him that, you should have seen his face it was priceless, but I love that nerd if it wasn't for him, for CR and you I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be who I am right now. Beca said while playing with Stacie's hand.

Hey Baby? How much do you love me? Beca asked Stacie while smiling like an idiot.

Meanwhile.

Hey Chloe! Can you please stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy. Aubrey said while stopping Chloe

I'm just nervous you know it's been 5 years. I don't know what to say. She's still single right? I miss her so much. Chloe mumbled.

Yes, I don't hear anything from this guy (pointing to Jesse who's cooking lunch atm) Right hon? Beca's single? Aubrey said

Uhmmm.. yeah.. well.. uhmm I don't know , you know Beca, she is so secretive. Jesse said while focusing on his cooking.

What if she's dating someone? Is she bringing someone here? She has a plus one right?

Hey Ginger! And Aca-Nazi and Aca-Movie Nerd Boy who scores top movies and gonna have an aca babies soon! Did you miss me?!

AMY! They said and Chloe and Aubrey ran to her while Jesse takes picture.

Where are the others?

Present! Jessica, Ashley, CR, Lily, and Flo said!

Hello! They hugged and greet each other.

So where's Beca and Stacie what time are they coming? –Flo asked

Wow somebody's already cumming ? I think it's too early for that let's have some booze first! Stacie said while smiling so wide.

Then Beca showed up behind so grumppyyy

Stacie! Did you bring your whole fucking closet?! What the fuck is in here? It is fucking heavier than you! Beca shouted while carrying their stuffs.

Shawshank! THE BIG BM is in the house! Amy shouted then Beca turned around, then shouted Amy! And ran unto them,

She hugged Amy, then Jessica, Ashley, Lily, Flo, and stopped on CR, hey how was your honeymoon? - Beca

It's the best thanks Boss for the Gift. -CR

I told you stop calling me boss - Beca

Okay shortstuff -CR

and that also, Beca said then punched CR on the shoulder while laughing.

Then turned around to Aubrey, hey Bree are you sure about this? You're really going to marry that movie nerd who has juice pouches and dvd player in his bag pack every day? -Beca

I still don't get what's the bad thing about that? Jesse said while wrapping her arms around her fiance's waist.

Ewww. I'm still not used about you and Bree so can you please hold back a little. Beca jokes.

What? I'm not saying anything about you and st…. Beca punched him hard.

Owwww.. That hurt's! Jesse said while wincing in pain.

Shut your mouth! Beca glared at Jesse

Okay, then Beca turned around and saw Chloe.

Who's is he talking about? You and who? Amy said.

Hey Beca.. said Chloe.

Hi. Beca said then Chloe hugged her so tight.

Umm Beale I can't breathe. Beca said while trying her best to breathe

Sorry, I just miss you so much!.. Beca just smiled at her.

Stacie cleared her throat, I'm starving..

Nothing's new there Baby.. Beca said before she can stop herself.

Baby?! What Baby?! Aubrey shouted.

That's on you. Jesse said while trying to suppress his laughter.

And you knew about this? Aubrey said while pointing her finger to her soon to be husband.

She threatened our future child. What can I do? Jesse said while raising both of his hands.

You two are a thing? Flo asked.

Not just a thing. We're getting married. Beca said. And she smiled lovingly at her fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Hey Baby? How much do you love me? Beca asked Stacie while smiling like an idiot.

What? Stacie asked.

Nothing I just want to know. - Beca

Why are you being so weird? What did you do? - Stacie said while observing Beca

Beca just shrug

well to answer your question. I love you so much. Stacie said while cupping her face and kissing her.

Do you love me enough to marry me? Beca said with full sincerity

Wait? What?! . Stacie said with her eyes so wide.

Then suddenly the plane is filled with song and the flight stewards start walking towards her holding her favorite flower "Yellow tulips".

I know you deserve better than this. I know I will never be enough, but as long as I live I'll try to be good enough for you. I love you so much baby. If you aren't convince before that I really do love you. I hope that maybe you'll be convinced now. You're my everything Stace. We might not have the magical love story, but I know that we'll have the most magical, amazing, family life together, I have fulfilled my dreams in becoming a music producer and now I want to fulfill another dream, and I'm going to apply on that position now. I'm not good with relationships, I tend to fuck up everything, I suck at kitchen stuff, and cleaning the house, but I promise to never run away, to start learning how to cook and that other house chores shit. Just please can you hire me as your wife? Then Beca kneeled in front of Stacie with a ring on her hand.

Stacie is crying with her hand covering her mouth. Then she pulled Beca in a tight hug then said YES!

PRESENT TIME.

Wait? What? Chloe and Aubrey said

Way to steal the thunder . Jesse said while rolling his eyes

Sorry. Beca said while playing with Stacie's hand.

I'm really serious when I said I'm starving. Stacie said while pouting

Hey Swanson, is the food ready? Jesse

Yes of course, I still don't like it when your grumpy and hungry, You're like a kid having a tantrums. Jesse said while laughing

Yeah, whatever. Beca said while rolling her eyes.

Come on help me. – J

What, I just got here. I'm so tired.. – B

Nope, you're coming with me.. – J

Hey Aca-Boy, back off – Stacie said while giving jesse a playful death glare

What? She's going with me, going! The fuck going on with you, you didn't get some last night. Jesse said while smirking to Stace

Stacie Blushed and divert her attention to something else.

Beca laugh and said, yeah I'm withholding until we get married.

Stacie shot her a death glare.

So. You and Beca huh – Amy said

How did that happen? – Aubrey said

You were both sleeping with different person every other day. It was like a competition, how did that happen? – Aubrey said with really amused face.

Uhmm. Actually, I really never expected this. I think I was the first one who fell inlove. Stacie said

You remember when she was so messed up? Me and CR followed her after graduation. we were looking for her for months until we bumped into her in starbucks. She was like "what are you guys doing here? She looked like a zombie back then. And I just told myself that I'll help her bring the badass Beca back. Then, we talked and that's when she told us her plan, she already got a job at a local Club in downtown LA, and she's just saving up money to open up a little studio. Then that's when we decided to help her, all of the money we saved was used for starting up a studio. It didn't go that well at first, until Justin showed up in the Club, and he likes the mixes then he asked who the DJ behind was, and they talked then boom we got our first big client, then it started from there, and here we are.

Wait that didn't answer my question at all – Aubrey said

And I know that Jesse already told me – A

You do but they don't – Stacie said while pointing to other's specifically to the Red head

I didn't really intend to fall for her, you know. It's just she's so sweet. Remember when I was sick?looking into CR. She cooked me soup and brought all kinds of medicine at home. She told me she doesn't know what I need so she just buy all kinds. Or the times that I was so sad because my dog died she bought me my favorite food, movies, and that's the first time she made a flashdrive full of mixes for me. And she held me all night and sing to me to sleep. Tell me are you not going to fall for that? I love her first but I was holding back because I didn't think that she'll loves me back, we have so many arguments about that, I just never thought you know? Stacie said while Chloe was looking down at the ground

Me and Chloe are so different, and we all know she has a thing for the red head. She chuckled then look at Chloe.. She was so broken when you left, we don't know what else to do. Did you know that we went to Harvard? She just wanted to see you, and we did. But you were with someone, a brunette girl and you were both so touchy and stuff. I told her that maybe she's just a friend and then she kissed you. Then Beca runaway, she was gone for 3 months, she never call anyone not even Jesse. And that's when I realized that I really fell for her and I fall hard. Stacie said and looking straight in the eyes of Beale.

Then when she came back, she have this new arrived a Badass Beca is back but still a sad Badass, then we got drunk. And things happened, and I thought that it was just a one night stand, until one night she told me that she love me, and that's the start. – S

Are you guys finished talking about how messed up was I? – B

If you are let's eat I'm starving – Beca pulled Stacie from the couch and head to the dining area.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I can explain lol. We transferred into a new house. That's why i haven't updated in a while. I didn't know i have a lot of stuff until i started packing. thank God! we're done packing, transferring , and unpacking stuffs. Sorry for a short update too. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. and oh thanks for the comments! :) so here's the next chapter..

Chlo. – Aubrey said with full concern

I'm fine, you warned me before right? And I can see that she's happy, I just thought… - Chloe said while tears are falling from her eyes.

Remember the time that I called you and told you I saw someone that looked like Beca I wasn't sure because she's walking fast, that's also the time that Vanessa kissed me, it was just a dare. So yeah, I didn't date anyone if she just knew, if I just called, if I just did things differently, maybe we're the one that's engage right now, or even married. –Chloe said

Aubrey just hugged Chloe. Do you want to go for a walk? –Aubrey said

What? They're waiting for us. - Chloe said

We'll meet them later Ill just call Jesse okay? - Aubrey said

Chloe nodded. She didn't argue coz everything's so painful, and she didn't know if she can stay on that table with the both of them without crying.

On the phone..

Hey Hon.. we'll be out for a while, just keep them entertained for a while . Me and Chlo will just take a fresh air, okay? Thanks. I love you – Aubrey

At the dining.

Where are they? – Stacie said

Uhm they're just gonna stroll around – Jesse said while opening the wine

Do I need to leave? Beca said

I could stay in a hotel for a while, I'll just show up in the rehearsal dinner. I don't want to be a HINDRANCE with anything they planned to do. Beca said while playing with her food.

Beca. She told you that she misses you… an…– Jesse said

She's still in love with you. Stacie interrupted

What are you talking about? We're not going to argue about this. Beca said with her voice slightly rising

What I'm just stating what I'm observing, you can see the way she looked at you, the way she hugged you, they way the pain comes into her eyes when you told everyone that we're getting married. –Stacie said while tears are showing into her eyes

You're just over thinking stuff. I just don't get it, Why are you being like this when it comes to Chloe - B said.

Coz I'm fucking jealous, she's your first love, first girlfriend, and you were gonna propose to her the day that she left you. And I'm fucking scared, that whatever we have will never be enough for you, for us, to pass what you and Chloe has. I'm scared that one day you'll realize that you still love her and you'll leave me behind. Stacie said while crying and Beca was staring at her shocked at her sudden outburst.

Beca stand up and hugged Stacie.

Whatever Chloe and I have, is already gone. Yes she was my first love and girlfriend, she was also my first heartbreak, but that's not what's important. What's important is who's going to be my last. And that's you. I love you so much Stacie, I love you so much, I just want you to trust me, and don't be like what you were acting a few minutes ago. I love you, I loved her, see the difference. It's you now, we're getting married for fucks sake. Just please stop crying, and stop being so jealous you don't have to I'm all yours. Okay? Beca said while wiping her tears and kissing her forehead.

That is just a great movie line! Jesse said while writing what Beca has said in a tissue paper.

Then Stacie laugh while beca throw her hanky to Jesse.

Who would have thought that I will see this thing? So what's this now "Steca"? Amy said

So? What's your plan now? Aubrey asked

I don't know. Chloe said while sitting on a bench

But she seems happy and proud. I just thought that we can have a second chance you know. What I did was a really dick move. I know. But I shouldn't regret anything. Look where she is right now. Look how successful she became. But I honestly do regret my stupid decision.. Chloe said while crying Jesse should've just warned me you know. I was declaring my undying love for her to the both of you, I was telling you how desperate I am to see her, to be with her. A simple warning will do you know. I was caught off guard. With her dating someone is fine, but getting married. It's… it's just too much Bree. Chloe said while sobbing hard.

God. I'm so sorry we're supposed to be having a great time coz you're getting married, but here we are, I'm crying and you're comforting me. I'm sorry. Chloe said while hugging Bree

Hey it's okay. That's what friends are for right?-Aubrey

Let's go back. After this wedding everything will go back to normal again. I'll move on.. –Chloe said

Okay come on. I'm hugry. – Aubrey Said

But can I say something. –Aubrey said while holding back a smile

Chloe Nodded.

I aca told you so! – Aubrey said while giving Chloe a playful smirk

Ha ha – Chloe said then punched Aubrey in the arm, Come on I'll just eat ice cream and watch the notebook while bawling my eyes out.

Aubrey laugh . Okay do that after my wedding okay, so that I could join you. – A said

Thank you Bree – Chloe said while hugging her bestfriend

No Problem. Love you Chlo, I got ya – Aubrey said

And they walked back to the house.


End file.
